An emerging trend in today's society is the use of portable devices such as mobile phones, tablets, portable gaming units, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, etc. Additionally, the mobile phone can be a smartphone, cellular phone, wireless phone, radiophone, satellite phone, etc. These devices often include sufficient computing power to allow users to perform tasks well beyond basic telephone calls, task management, and calendar maintenance. For example, modern mobile telephones allow users to do more than communicate by voice. Users can access various networks such as, for example, the Internet and home/public Wi-Fi. Once connected to the network, users are able to access substantially the same information available through a desktop or laptop computer. Additionally, users have access to significant libraries of applications (or apps) that include games, utilities, etc. Tablets are also available with significant computing power and connectivity to allow users to perform numerous tasks which traditionally required a desktop or laptop computer. These tablets also run operating systems that are the same as, or similar to, mobile phones, thereby providing access to numerous apps as well.
Modern portable devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, typically include a user interface consisting of buttons, touch responsive surfaces, and a touch responsive screen. These features allow a user to quickly and easily operate the device using their hands. For example, certain navigation, selection, and control features can be provided on the face and sides of the portable device to control power, volume, application launch, immediate return to a particular screen, etc. Portable devices such as gaming units can further include control buttons and/or pads to play different games. Thus, an individual portable device can include various combinations of such features.
As these portable devices are continually operated, problems can sometimes begin to develop with the interface, thereby requiring replacement. These problems can result from extended and repeated use, as well as manufacturing defects. Portable devices that are returned to a manufacturer are often subjected to tests in order to reproduce the failure which resulted in return of the portable device. One of the problems associated with testing the portable device is the inconsistency of the results that can be obtained by different operators. For example, a particular button may fail only if engaged in a specific manner. Similarly, a touch responsive control may have damage that is limited to a small portion of the portable device. Consequently, variations in test results can occur based on, for example, the size of an operator's hand, the amount of pressure applied, etc. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach to achieve consistent results when testing a portable device, regardless of the operator.